


Afternoon (Illustration for "Cipher")

by vailkagami



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Ningengirai's fantastic story "Cipher".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon (Illustration for "Cipher")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869710) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning). 



> An illustration for Ningengirai's brilliant but sadly unfinished story [Cipher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/869710/chapters/1669971), which she kindly game me permission to make.

 

Not completely satisfied with this, because I suck at drawing children, and my tablet software decided to die on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the fic I was originally writing for that prompt probably won't be finished in this century, I decided to use this pic as the fill for my [genprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13399.html) prompt _Abduction and Kidnapping_. Because that's how Desmond ended up in 13th century Syria.


End file.
